1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for use in electronic calculators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development of electronic techniques in these years, the operational functions which electronic calculators accomplish have been increased more and more in kind and number. For example, there have been provided functional calculators which are able to handle quadratic equations, complex numbers, matrices and others.
However, inexpensive and simple display devices now available have only a limited capacity of display and cannot accomodate themselves to such increase in the functions of calculators. This has resulted in calculators which are very hard and troublesome to handle. As an example, mention can be made of computing a determinant. In conventional calculators capable of calculating determinants, when a number is being displayed, it remains unknown to the operator in which row and in which column the number is. Therefore, he cannot know which row and column should become the next input.